When a Girl Hates Her MP3
by Freezing Ember
Summary: This is a realluy stupid story about a girl named June, who has an evil MP3, a best friend named Brandi, and an Umbreon named Midnight. WARNING! Crappy ending!


Here's to Becky, the original June!!!! -claps-

Disclaimer--- I don't own pokemon! Jez people! MEMORIZE IT!!!

"AAARRRRGGGG!!!!!! Damn this stupid MP3! It's cursed, I swear!" June sat under a tree, screaming at her MP3, which had just began to spark do to overheating. The umbreon next to her, Midnight, hadn't stirred from it's sleep. It had learned to ignore it's trainer's frequent outbreaks at her MP3 player.

She hit her MP3 and it shut off. She put her knees under her, crossed her arms, and sat there and pouted at her annoying electronic. Midnight woke up, and put her paws on June's knees.

"So, your having trouble with your MP3?" A voice coming from the other side of the tree spoke up. June walked around to the other side of the tree.

A girl about the age of 16 looked back at her, her light blue hair hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were silver. "Here. I had an iPod like this once. Just give it a little whack...'' She turned around to a Charizard standing next to her, that June didn't notice before. "Prince, you know what to do!" June became worried. True, she hated her MP3, but she needed something to get mad at. Suddenly, music blasted out of the MP3, working perfectly. June stared at the electronic, in complete shock. The girl dropped the MP3 back in her hands, then walked off.

"Wait!" June said to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl paused for a moment, then said "Zarabell."

A year later

"And our winner is... June and Midnight!" The announcer said. The fans cheered. June walked over to the announcer to claim her badge for beating the indigo league (Kanto). June put Midnight back in her pokeball. When she left the stadium, her best friend, Brandi, was waiting for her.

"Congratulations June! Do you realize how many boys are gonna be attracted to you now? TONS."

June ignored Brandi's comment.

"Ya know, Brandi, I could really go for some pizza... please? For the champion?" June put on a pleading face.

"Nah, how about later? We have to download my new song into your MP3!!!!!!!" Brandi said, obviously excited.

"Okay, I'll get it out of my bag." June began to dig around in her bag.

Once she found it, she handed it to Brandi.

"June, it's... kinda... um... not really... uh... workin-"

June grabbed her MP3. "Work you cursed object!!!!!"

June tried to remember how she usually fixed it, when her thoughts were desturbed by a familiar voice. A voice she had forgotten.

"Need some help?" June turned around to see a girl dressed in red from head to foot, except her light blue hair which hung over shiney silver eyes.

"...Zarabell...?" June asked, confused that her 'MP3 guru' had come to her in a town square.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LITTLE MISS!?" Brandi asked, upset that June had met somebody without introducing her.

"Me? Oh, I apologize for my butting in. I'm Zarabell Wienoah. (pronounced Why-no-a). And this," She motioned to her charizard "Is Prince. And, this is my brother, Drew, and his girlfriend, May." She said, pointing out the boy and girl who were standing behind her, as if nervous.

June's eyes grew to the size of plane proppellers.

"Y-yo-You- Your'e THE-" June started. Drew began to flick his hair, when June said "MAY!!! Oh My God, I never thought that I would see THE MAY face to face!"

May blushed, the said "Wow, I never knew I had such great fans!"

Drew looked embarrassed, as he put his hand down.

June bounced up to May. She pulled out a pen and paper from her bag and handed them to May. "Can I have your autograph? PLEEEAASSSEE?"

May smiled. "Sure!" she said. She wrote:

_To my dearest fan, June_

_I give you luck in everything you do._

_PS- I hear you battle pretty well. I would love to face you sometime!_

_May Maple_

"Thanks! I will save it forever!" June said, hugging the paper.

"What about me? I am a better coordinater than May! Don't you want my autograph?" Drew said, clearly upset.

June looked at him. "Nah. You are just a freaky guy who is lucky enough to date an awesome person like May." She said.

"Oh, is that it? What about Zarabell over there? Is she not a freak?" He said, pointing at a non- existant Zarabell.

"Oh, where did she go? She was here just a minute ago..." May said.

Meanwhile, Zarabell had gone off to enjoy an ice cream cone. Hearing Drew's comment, she got pissed.

"You callin' me a freak, Mr.? Well, I am not the one with green hair and who gives roses to everybody he sees."

"Yeah, but your light blue hair and silver eye combo isn't exactly working for you!" Drew countered.

Zarabell said "Hey, It has always been like this. Why pick on me more? Hm? My hair is natural as it gets, and my eyes were just a mishap!"

"Sure it is... and my hair is naturally green!" Drew said, not realizing his mistake.

"Your hair IS naturally green stupid!" Zarabell said, laughing.

"Crap... I always make that mistake." Drew mentally beat himself.

May took out a video camera. "Drewie-kins, will you say that again?"

"It's ok, I haven't ever lost a fight, not even with Miles. Evil Nasty, that boy. Sharp tounge, too." Zarabell said.

June leaned over to May "Do they always fight like this?"

"You bet" Came the reply.

"Yikes. And you said you know her?" Brandi asked.

"Yep. She is my boyfriend's sister. She is a world famous trainer, coordinater, and not to mention champion of the battle frontier!" May said, proudly.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! Did you just say she is a world famous trainer, AND coordinater?!"

Brandi asked.

"Yeah. She is really cool, and she can fix stuff in a wink. She told me she fixed your MP3 once, didn't she?"

"Yeah. My MP3 is always gettin' on my nerves. Sometimes it won't play, sometimes it plays songs totally screwed up, or all kinds of nonsense."

May smiled. "Oh my gosh! I totally know what you mean!"

-

After The Food

-

"Well, it was great meeting you!" May said, Drew kinda-sorta-not really walking off, Zarabell smiled.

"Yeah! Hope we meet again!" June smiled.

"Hn. Yes, I agree with May. And June, if I were you, I would get a new MP3." Zarabell said, winking and giving her the peace sign with her fingers.

"Ha ha. Very funny Zara!" June said.

Zarabell shook her head, her light blue hair flying wildly around.

Brandi decided to talk. "Maybe I should get an iPod... I bet they work better!"

Everyone laughed.

...Well, except June. She was glaring at Brandi.

"Ya know what?! Just shut up!" June said, stomping off in a fury.

"Hey! June? I didn't mean it! Your MP3 looks cool! Cooler than an iPod, even!" Brandi yelled after her.

May looked at Zarabell, who was looking fondly at June.

"...Zara?"

"Hm?"

"That June girl, where did she say she met you?"

"Under the same tree that my MP3 broke."

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the crappy ending. I just... kinda lost interest.**


End file.
